Constante
by Salamander's eye
Summary: ¿Podría hacerlo? No, era imposible. Desde el inicio hasta el final del día, Natsu era un pensamiento constante que no disminuía. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island


**CONSTANTE**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Podría hacerlo? No, era imposible. Desde el inicio hasta el final del día, Natsu era un pensamiento constante que no disminuía. Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island

 **Nota de la autora:** _Editado el 08-03-07 de manera definitiva._

"I can't stop thinking about you… I can't." / "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… No puedo."

Esta fue la preciosa frase que me toco para hacer este reto. Me encantó desde que la leí y por ende quería conseguir una historia buena para esta frase y creo que la conseguí, aunque bueno eso lo juzgan ustedes.

Sin más que decir, ¡comencemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo único** : Constante

— _Ayúdame, Luce_ — expresó la rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia con la voz seria mientras releía una vez más el mensaje de Whatsapp que había llegado a su teléfono hacía cinco minutos.

— Lu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? — le pregunta, curiosamente Levy McGarden.

— Sí, todo está bien — contestó zanjando el tema. Pese a que su amigo estaba en problemas, y no sabía qué hacer, no asistiría a su ayuda, ¿que no tenía a su tan espectacular vecina nueva para ayudarlo? Eran palabras propias de Natsu Dragneel, su mejor amigo, que su vecina era más simpática y agradable que su amiga, ¡pues entonces que ella lo ayudase! —. Solo es el idiota de Natsu pidiéndome ayuda.

— ¿Y no piensas ir?

— No, que le pida ayuda a su vecina nueva. Dice que mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos — espetó sin disimular mucho su molestia y celos. La chica a su lado carcajeó ante esto —. ¿Qué te causa gracia?

— Nada importante — le dijo divertida. De pronto, el timbre sonó marcando el ingreso a clases —. Vamos, tenemos Historia con Gildarts ahora y no creo que guste que sí llegamos tarde.

— Es cierto. Además, tengo que avisarle que...

— Que Natsu no viene — completó Levy ante la mirada incrédula de Lucy —. ¿Qué? No te sorprendas, Lu-chan. En tu mente siempre esta Natsu así que es obvio que antes de saludar incluso a Gildarts, le avisarías de él.

— ¡Eso no cierto!, ¡no pienso en él de manera constante! — bufó hastiada debido a las acusaciones de su amiga. No era posible que el chico de cabellera rosada fuera prioridad de pensamiento en tu mente, ¿verdad? —. ¡Y hoy te lo demostrare!

— Eso lo veremos — contestó desafiante mientras ingresaban al aula. En cuanto vieron el profesor de Historia estaba allí, Lucy salió corriendo hasta a arribar su lado y avisarle de su compañero. Al sentarse en su sitio, Levy se mofó de Lucy —. No duraste mucho.

— ¡Oh, cállate Levy-chan! — gruño la Heartfilia para prestar atención a la clase. Sin embargo, pronto su mente comenzó a llenarlas de incertidumbres respecto a cierto personaje con una cabellera de color categorizado como femenino —. Natsu...

¡No, no podía pensar en él siempre! Era semejante a una lectora de Fanfiction leyendo historias románticas para estar pensando en su amor imposible en esas situaciones narradas. Parecía patética.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo repentinamente. De la manera más cautelosa, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo colocó en su cartuchera para poder leerlo sin que notase. Era otro mensaje de Natsu

— _Luce, no me claves el visto. Ayúdame, Luce_ — el mensaje ya comenzaba a preocuparle, por lo que comenzó a especular una y mil teorías de situaciones —. ¡Espera, Lucy!, ¡acordaste no pensar en él! — se reprimió mentalmente.

Entonces se le ocurrió, para desviar su mente del Dragneel, buscar asistencia en sus amistades.

— _Chicos, Natsu está en peligro_ — soltó de golpe en cadena de mensajes por Whatsapp. Todos los presentes en el aula se sorprendieron, aunque Gildarts no se percató de aquello.

— _¿Crees que se trate nuevamente de sus mareos_? — preguntó un fornido muchacho de cabellera negra, Gajeel Redfox —. _Estaba pesado con eso anteayer que fui a tocar con él._

— _Eso no puede ser. Ayer ya tenía las medicinas para los mareos_ — respondió Lucy y pronto vio que tenía un mensaje de Gray, Erza y, prácticamente, todos sus amigos.

La mayoría apuntaba a cosas que no podían ser porque ella ayer, cuando lo había visto, estaban resueltas. Entonces, ¿qué podía tener el Dragneel que requiera su ayuda en especial?

— ¡Por dios otra vez pensando en él! — se regañó de nuevo mentalmente. Debería estar prestando atención a la clase y no preocuparse por Natsu —. Pero…, ¿por qué no puedo evitarlo?

El Whatsapp de su teléfono volvió a sonar y observó el mensaje. Era de Erza.

— _Lucy, lo que sea que le suceda a Natsu, puede que quería tú lo sepas primero. Él siempre piensa en ti en primer lugar y tú en él, ¿no es así?_

— Yo creo que si — contestó. Nunca se sintió bien centrándose a ella como el primordial pensamiento del Dragneel. Pero todo encajaba en eso: Natsu pensaba en ella en primer lugar y ella pensaba en Natsu en primer lugar. Era un pensamiento constante en su mente —. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…, no puedo — concluyó sonriendo al final.

No importara la forma que fuera. Era sistemático entre ambos. Sus mentes estaban sincronizadas para pensar en primer lugar en el otro al despertar o ser el último pensamiento del otro a la hora de descansar. Estaban conectados de una manera misteriosa. Estaban unidos como solo Natsu y Lucy, o sea solamente ellos, podrían estarlo.

Por eso, es que era constante que al final de cada pensamiento respecto a Natsu, Lucy sonriera y quisiera ir a su lado.

— ¡Profesor, necesito ir al baño! — exclamó con energía. Sus amigos alrededor de ella sonrieron satisfechos.

Gildarts le asintió y le permitió salir, sabiendo en su interior que no volvería. Solo le advirtió que si corría como salvaje que al menos mirara las señales de tránsito y que usara protección.

Sonrojada, asintió.

Pronto la escuela quedo atrás y las residencias adornaron su alrededor, así como tantos recuerdos respecto a ella y Natsu. Recuerdos divertidos, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos diversos y avanzando en el tiempo hasta la actualidad, hasta lo más reciente.

 _Ayúdame, Luce._

Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. Ahora que se ponía a pensar fríamente en todo aquello, sabía que tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa. Natsu no le había dado mucha información y eso la hizo incluso, sentir miedo.

Escasas veces se había sentido de tal modo; tan apagada, fría, aterrada. Eran pocas las ocasiones. Siempre era por grandes problemas que había tenido con Natsu. Era curioso, todas las veces que se ha visto así eran producidos por el chico de cabellera rosada.

Al fin y al cabo, el motivo por todo eso era muy claro. Era inútil seguir negando lo que sienten, después de todo, tantas veces que se habían rescatado mutuamente en diversas ocasiones se habían demostrado lo mucho que se importan el uno al otro.

Siempre se le preguntó a Lucy que, si sentía algo por Natsu, y está como siempre, lo negaba. Así era siempre, ya era costumbre.

Sin embargo, ya se podía ocultar más.

— Natsu, ¿por qué te gusta confundirme tanto? — susurró, pensando que nadie escucharía sus palabras.

—¿Qué dijiste Lucy? — preguntó una voz detrás suya de manera picara.

— Eh, nada — respondió nerviosa. Se giró y pudo ver al muchacho de sus pensamientos frente a ella. Estaba como si nada caminando por vereda frente a la residencia Dragneel su casa —. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

— Gajeel me escribió que saliste corriendo a buscarme así que vine a verte por donde estabas — contestó con simpleza. A Lucy le dio un tic en el ojo de pronto —. ¿Por qué esa cara, Luce?

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó rompiendo el silencio de la calle. Perros comenzaron a ladrar y la señora que limpiaba la vereda frente a ellos se exaltó de pronto —. ¡¿Qué no era que necesitabas mi ayuda de manera urgente?!

— Bueno sí, pero…

— ¡No hay excusas, Natsu!, ¡Estuve pensando en ti, preocupada y asustada! — comenzó a mencionar a punto llanto —. Y tú…, tú…

Lucy estaba apuntó de acomodarse su cabellera alterada por tanto agotamiento por su cuerpo al discutir, pero fue interrumpida por Natsu que la abrazo fuertemente hasta cargarla y asfixiarla. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hizo todo lo posible por que el de cabellera rosada no lo notara, aunque fue inútil, pero Natsu para no incomodarla prefirió callar.

— ¿Qué no puedo necesitar tú ayuda urgentemente con tu presencia? — le cuestionó sonriendo —. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti — confesó sonrojado —. Mi mente siempre me muestra a ti, no lo entiendo…, supongo que es eso de constante como dices tú.

— Natsu…, también yo… — las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba emocionada —. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…, no puedo.

— Y perdón por mi vecina, es que yo seguí algunos consejos de los chicos para llamar tu atención — confesó separándose de ella para apreciarla mejor. Lucy observaba confundida —. Ni siquiera es una mujer, Luce. Es el profesor Bob de la escuela de danza Blue Pegasus que tenía peluca el día que lo viste.

— ¿Algún fetiche por las pelucas? — cuestionó.

— No, pasa que es calvo y un poco particular — señalo Natsu haciendo comillas en particular —. En sus tendencias sexuales — lo último lo exclamó un poco incómodo. No diría a Lucy que el profesor lo había hallado bonito y estaba en vías de convertirse en su acosador personal.

— Bueno, ¡entonces no hay porque preocuparse! — carcajeó al final, la rubia con suma alegría.

Natsu entonces sonrió satisfecho al ver al ánimo tan placentero de Lucy. En realidad, no podía explicar que lo llevaba a tener a la rubia en su mente todos los días como ella lo tenía a él. Sería que eran tan importantes para el otro que, aunque no se vean, compartían incluso los pensamientos. Era constante que pensara en Lucy, como decía la rubia de él.

Sin embargo, esa importancia y pensamiento constante por el otro solo le hacía pensar que Lucy estaba enamorado de él. Claro, él también estaba enamorado de ella.

Aunque por ahora no se dirían nada. Quedaría en las mentes de cada uno rememorar una y otra vez, de manera constante, los sentimos de amor que se tenían.


End file.
